


Dream A Little Dream

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream can show a person's inner desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception_kink. Anon linked the song "Dream a Little Dream" as a prompt.

When Arthur found him in the dream, Eames was crooning into an old style microphone, a slow smirk curling on the corner of his lips. Dream a Little Dream. Real cute.

A finger curled, beckoning Arthur up toward the stage. To this, he gave a sharp shake of his head. Even if these were only projections on the dance floor, he wasn't going to play in Eames' game and make a complete fool of himself with whatever horrible thing he was surely planning.

Arthur could hear the slight sigh into the microphone before Eames finished up the song. He came waltzing over, hands shoved in his pocket. "Come now, why wouldn't you join in my fun, hm?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur simply turned his back on that sulky pout. He wasn't going to be drawn in by that look. Before he could step away, toward where they were supposed to be going and training, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh, that's right. I told you to dream bigger, didn't I now, darling?" At the emphasized word, Arthur felt Eames rub his groin against his back side.

Arthur extracted his gun from its holster. "Now, if you don't want this training session to end a lot sooner than either of us expected, I suggest you take your paws off of me. I, unlike you, don't have time to waste." His words came out like a harsh whip, hoping to crack some sense into the other man.

A strong hand came sliding up the arm that held the gun, taking a hold of it with him. He could feel Eames' hot breath on his ear while he tried to hold down a shudder. "How often do we get a little time to ourselves? Just the two of us." Those lips pressed against his ear, starting to break his resolve.

Just as he was about to give in and turn around to Eames, he felt a lurch in his stomach as he saw the _real_ Eames walk in through the door. His shit-eating grin broadening as he saw the scene presented.

"Dreaming a little dream of me, were you now?"


End file.
